


Be The Greatest Team That The World Has Ever Seen

by Animaniac_Ryden



Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Beebo - Freeform, I'll add more of these later, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, brendon is scared of falling in love, lirry are boyfriends but fall for brendon, past ryden, solo harry, tiny brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac_Ryden/pseuds/Animaniac_Ryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is ready to become a solo artist and release his debut album as a solo artist. But the album has to actually be written first. So with the help of his boyfriend Liam, and a beautiful man named Brendon, they will write a masterpiece of an album and fall for each other.<br/>But Brendon is not ready to fall in love again after a past relationship. Liam and Harry will try to change his mind so that they can become the greatest team that the world has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The Greatest Team That The World Has Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this while hungry, oops

Harry’s POV

In life our family does a lot to mold who we are. From them we gain ideas on love, adulthood, genetics, and more. But something that truly helped mold me was witnessing my sister’s emo phase back in the day, when she’d blast her music all throughout the house. It helped me gather on why lyrics had importance and how the instrumental must make them even more impactful. It was through bands like Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, and (my personal favorite) Panic! At The Disco that I had learned what type of music I wanted to make.

Unfortunately things don’t always go the way you plan and you end up in a boyband with lyrics such as: “we’re like na na na, then we’re like yeah, yeah, yeah” with simplistic melodies in the background. I always wondered why I never left this waste of my potential sooner, until I realized why.  
Hypnotic chocolaty eyes that had me under their spell with the smile of a Disney prince, in other words, Liam James Payne. His handsome appearance was just the cherry on top too. A good cherry, not like the kind they put on top of shakes at McDonalds. His heart was truly protected by a golden wrapper to protect his sugary sweet heart from the cruelty of the outer world.  
He also felt as if One Direction was a waste of potential, but he actually did shit about it. Liam was a talented musician and songwriter, him showing his potential inspired me to show mine.  
This is why I’m becoming a solo artist during our break from the band.

Liam has also helped me realize more about myself, in 2013 I had found out that I was pan-sexual and that he was as well. We had experimented with one another until we dived into the “something more” of couple-hood. We were each other’s “very special sweethearts”, and I am proud to call him as such. We haven’t come out publicly yet because Liam finds the theories some fans have about another fellow band mate, Louis, and I to be too hilarious to end now, and I respect his wishes.  
He brings me joy and a new brighter perspective on life and he says that I make him laugh, so we’re kind of perfect. Kind of.  
To me, it feels as if our life has fallen into a swirling spiral of a never-ending routine. I’m beginning to crave something new, yet still wanting to hold onto the comfort of Liam.  
It’s like garlic bread, you get the comfort of what you originally love: the bread. And you get that   
mixed with something new: the garlic.

I’m hoping that the writing sessions for my debut solo album will help bring something new and exciting. It will just be Liam, Brendon Urie, and I writing it. We’re driving to Mr. Urie’s house as I speak, or pointlessly ponder my entire existence, the land of Los Angeles soaking us both in within it’s walls. Passing pristine neighborhood after neighborhood until we reach a specific rich ass neighborhood where Brendon Urie of Panic! At The Disco dwells.  
We pull into a winding driveway until the car comes to a complete stop. Liam and I share a loving look that communicates the “I love you” that didn’t need to be said. He gently takes my hand and sends me that endearing Disney prince smile that I am beyond obsessed with.  
“You ready?” he sweetly asks me.  
“More ready than you’ll ever know, my very special sweetheart” I reply back, returning a smile.

“Seriously babe, that’s lame as fuck. Please never call me that again.” he replied with his laugh that sounds like a mix between the angels themselves and a teddy bear, you know if teddy bears could make noise.  
“Not a chance my very special sweetheart”, I say mockingly before I dash out the car door running away laughing before I’m struck upon the head. I look up to see my attacker and see that it is...a door.  
Seriously I hit my head on a fucking door. I hear the sounds of barking dogs.  
It increases as I see my attacker, I mean door, open up and reveal what I can only describe as the human equivalent of a tulip.  
The man has sleek black hair gelled up into a quiff. His lips look as if they were fluffy pump pink pillows. He has a sleeve of tattoos on one arm with the other one completely bare. He was thin, but defined. But as thin as he was the man still has dat ass. Glasses were perching upon his large nose. He also has a forehead longer than the Mississippi River. And within his skeleton showed two chocolaty brown eyes with the same hypnotic effect as Liam’s.

“Hey. You must be here for the writing session.” he says as he holds back a small dog from attacking me with love or violence. His voice was deep, but not as deep as my own voice. But it still warmed me as if he was a flame and I was the candle it was melting.   
I cannot necessarily deny I’m starting to be attracted to Brendon in more than a platonic sense, but what can I say, I’ve always had a thing for dark brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any thoughts or suggestions you have for the story.


End file.
